PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This is the Clinical and Translational Core (Core D) as part of the competitive renewal of the UT Southwestern O'Brien Kidney Research Center. The long-term objective of this Core is to facilitate translation of basic and clinical discoveries into effective diagnostic and therapeutic strategies to improve the lives of patients with kidney disease. We promote and directly facilitate bidirectional translation between basic and patient research. Since the last competitive renewal we established the Core as an outstanding resource for Core Members to conduct studies in patients with CKD including those with diabetes, hypertension and glomerular diseases. Investigators have conducted innovative, high impact cutting-edge research in diverse ethnic and racial groups to improve detection, diagnosis, prevention and treatment of those at very high risk for kidney disease progression and its complications. We now propose the following three specific aims: 1) develop a human kidney disease laboratory in the form of registries and biorepository to study the pathogenesis, diagnosis and treatment of acute and chronic kidney diseases in the areas of polycystic kidney disease, glomerulonephritis, peritoneal dialysis, and CKD- mineral bone disorder, taking full advantage of the very large number of patients with these conditions in our practice; 2) provide expertise, technical and logistical support in study design, protocol development and implementation for conducting human clinical trials; and 3) provide educational enrichment programs for all investigators and their trainees. Core D functions in the spirit and mission of the O'Brien Center to advance our understanding of kidney development and genetics, physiology and pathophysiology, and chronic kidney disease and its complication with the eventual goal of improving diagnosis and treatment of kidney diseases.